


Universes can't separate us

by zeusfluff



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia thinks of Peter every day, universes couldn’t separate them, and soon she will get the chance to cross back over to her world. Its apparent The Secretary is behind something sinister. And how are the shape shifters connected? *Written right before the Season 3 premiere.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own one original character.

Alter-verse

It was always dark all around me. My food was literally thrown at me through a hole in the door to my cell... I felt like they'd thrown me into the looney bin... To keep myself sane, I 

think of Peter, and I have conversations with him in my mind... I wondered though, since I do have abilities if he can hear my thoughts? Or if it's the other way around... Could I hear 

his? Also, The Secretary has been way too nice to me lately... My meals have been getting larger in quantity... Which makes me wonder why? Are they trying to fatten me up for 

something? When the lights are on, The Secretary just sits and watches me through the window in front of me. A strange smile on his face, as if he knows something that I don't... I 

wish I knew... I was trying to be brave, but I was afraid of him. He had plans for me, but they weren’t of a good nature... The darkness is just as blinding as it is with the light. Lying 

on the hard cushions, I turned onto my side to get comfortable. Suddenly, the light was turned on, and The Secretary opened up the metal door covering the window in front of me. 

A man came into the room with a syringe. I swallowed. What the hell are they going to give me? The Secretary pushed the button outside my cell to activate the intercom. 

“Don’t worry, just a vaccine to fight off Cholera. Nothing you need to worry about... Cholera runs rampant in some parts of the city, so its better if I kept you inoculated against it... 

I’ve got big plans for you Olivia...”

 

If the glass weren’t separating us right now, I’d spit on him. He was a disgusting man, who reveled in people’s misery, and tortured them with false freedom... I sadly was one of 

those prisoners... I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. 

“Okay Mr. Secretary, answer me this: Is there any special reason you are being so nice to me lately? And why do you keep upping my meal quantities? Are you trying to fatten me up?”

I winced as the man slid the syringe into my arm after he rubbed antiseptic onto it. The liquid burned as it went into my vein. He had that strange smile on his face again, and it was 

starting to scare me, so much that it got under my skin...

“All in good time Olivia. All in good time...”

With that he shut the metal door and turned the lights off as the man who had given me the vaccine stepped out. I could hear a key locking my cell door. Now I was alone in the 

darkness... Peter, take me away from this awful place... I know you’ll stop at nothing to get me back.... 

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Sick

The darkness scared me, much like it had when I was a child... But nothing like the sickness that was grabbing a hold of me now... I spent most of my days and nights, not that it 

mattered anymore, because I knew neither if it was day or night, over a bucket emptying my stomach out. I must have Cholera. I glared up at The Secretary when he opened up the 

metal door over my window to my cell and turned the lights on... The strange smile seemed plastered to his face all the time now... And I wondered why? I emptied my stomach one 

last time and went over to the window. I knew my voice sounded muffled to him.

“Why did you do this to me? You gave me that vaccine just to see if I’d get sick didn’t you? Well now look at me? And why do you keep feeding me large portions of food? I can’t even 

stomach half of it!”

I was out of breath and felt like I was going to vomit again... His strange smile twisted, and he looked as if he were going to give me an answer to what I had just asked... 

“I can’t tell you yet Olivia. It’s not time yet... But here is some ginger ale and some saltine crackers... They should make you feel a little better...”

The food and drink was shoved through my door and I hungrily took it, chugging on the ginger ale, and taking bits of saltine cracker... What did this remind me of...? I pushed the 

thought out of my mind... My mind was in a fog as the lights were turned off and the metal door over my window was closed once more. A tray of heaping food came shoving 

through the hole in the door. I felt my way in the dark, much like a blind person to try and find it... When I did, my stomach didn’t seem to bother me anymore. I wolfed the 

food down like there was no tomorrow... What’s wrong with me? If I was going to get out of here, I needed to get myself really scared so my abilities could surface... But that could 

take time... I didn’t know how to control them yet... This world of darkness and isolation would haunt me once I got back to my world, but at least I had Peter to think about to keep 

me sane... I missed home, Rachel and Ella... But most of all Peter... Peter please take me away from this awful place... 

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Heard between Universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hears Olivia's calls for help through universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will be from Peter’s POV. Enjoy! I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own an original character.

Our universe

‘Peter please take me away from this awful place. I know you’ll do anything to get me back.’ I woke with a start. Had I just heard Liv call out for me? Not able to clear it from my 

thoughts I picked up my cell and dialed Olivia’s phone, glancing at the digital clock next to my bed. 3:30 a.m. It rang several times before she finally answered. 

“Hello?”

My voice sounded worried.

“Liv, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

She gave a snort and spoke.

“Of course I’m alright Peter, why wouldn’t I be?”

Olivia had been acting strange ever since we got back. Something was up with her. By the time we got to the lab at 8 a.m. I’d pulled her into her office so we could talk. She only 

looked at me and crossed her arms. 

“So, what’d you want to talk to me about?”

I looked her over carefully, and then I saw it as she pulled her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. The tattoo gave her away. 

This wasn’t my Olivia. I became angry with her. I pulled her towards the chair behind my Olivia’s desk and shoved her into it. 

“You! How’d you switch places? Tell me where Olivia is on your side... Tell me right now!”

The door to the office opened up and in came Astrid, a worried look plastered to her face.

“Guys I heard shouting in here... Is everything okay...?”

I shook my head no, fuming, I pointed to alter-Olivia. She was my biggest problem right now. The Olivia from the other world only smirked and laughed a little at me, clapping her 

hands trying to mock me... 

“Very good Peter. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure it out... Okay, you want to know where your Olivia is in my world fine... The Secretary is holding her 

captive in a maximum security prison on Long Island... Most of the cells there are empty, except for a few. He’s trying to find a way to cross 

over... I’ve been in contact with him, and he’s found a way...”

Alter-Olivia pressed her lips together and smirked some more, placing both her feet on top of Olivia’s desk. She wasn’t going to tell me a thing... I slammed my fist down on the 

desk in front of me. 

“You tell me right now what he’s planning! You tell me everything he’s told you!”

Frowning slightly, she glared at me, but didn’t hesitate to give me an answer. I was right; she was nothing like my Olivia. 

“About a month ago, your Olivia was given a Cholera vaccine. In it had let’s just say other properties too... The Secretary’s working on a way to make more of The First wave... In 

short, she’s been feeling a little sick lately, and she is the first to be carrying a hybrid shape shifter as you call them in this world. Part human and part machine. 

Four months is the gestation time. Once she’s born, she’ll grow into a full-grown 18 year old within a year. Genetic Engineering... The Secretary is hoping to speed up the process 

on that. That is how he is getting through to this side. There’s nothing you can do to stop it.”

I was angry, but all of a sudden, I heard Liv’s voice again. My Liv. 

Peter please help me, I’m scared... This place is so dark... I began to wonder if I was going crazy or not. Was there really a special bond between us that we shared? Could she hear 

my thoughts? And could I hear hers as well? 

“Oh yeah, well we’ll see about that... We’re taking you to FBI headquarters and seeing what Broyles wants to do with you from there...”

Astrid, Walter and I arrived at FBI headquarters with Alter-Olivia in tow. She put up a fight even though her hands were tie-wrapped together. I pushed her into Broyles’ office. He 

seemed started, and a little more than agitated.

“What the hell is all this Bishop?”

I pushed Alter-Olivia forward. She only smirked more and didn’t say anything. 

“Why don’t you ask her? This is the Olivia from the other world. Our Olivia is apparently being held captive by The Secretary of Defense in her world. We should break her for 

information.”

Broyles had an expression on his face that was hard to read, this was going to be a long day, but by the end, he would know everything The Secretary, my real father was planning. 

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	4. Carrying the Enemy

Alter-verse

It’s been a few days since I started feeling sick... There must be something behind this... I just can’t put my finger on it. I wasn’t left to my thoughts in the dark for long; as usual 

Mr. Secretary opened up the metal door over my cell window and turned the light on. I stood up in my gray prison jumpsuit and walked towards him. His smile twisted at weird 

angles. My eyes took time to adjust to the light once Mr. Secretary turned them on... His face always held that strange smile, and today, I would find out why... Today I would 

become something I didn't even know I was... Until now that is... 

"Olivia my dear, you are going to help me cross over into your universe... But I can't do it alone... I'll need a member of the First Wave... What you call a shape shifter in your world... 

This shifter is quite special... You see its part human, part machine... What I'm trying to tell you is that you are the first human to be carrying such a being... Hence the reason why 

I've kept you well fed this past month... Four months is all it will take... I will provide any medical assistance you will need... The shifter will grow into a full-grown female of 18 

within a year... Though I hope to speed the process up to make it half the time... By the way, here is your dinner I hope you like liver and onions... Some women like that kind of 

thing when they are carrying children..."

Now I really wanted to spit on him... How could they do this to me!? I banged on the window long after he’d turned the lights out and closed the metal door over my window. I felt 

my way towards the door and knelt down in front of my plate of food. I was living a miserable existence. The stench of the liver and onions assaulted my nose, but I stuffed it into 

my mouth. After all, now I was eating for two... I should’ve known there was something in the Cholera vaccine they gave me four weeks ago... After I was done scarfing down my 

food, I set my plate by the door and lie back down on the hard cushions that had become my bed... This bench was the most uncomfortable thing... I rubbed a hand over my tired 

face while the other settled over my abdomen. This would be the longest four months of my life, but I was going to do everything I could to get rid of it... 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t have you... You were created for one thing and one thing only: to cause chaos and destruction in my world, and one day act as an assassin to kill me...”

I felt like I’d fallen into an even deeper hole now, one darker than the one I already was in, because now I was carrying the enemy... My life has just gone from worse to miserable... I 

turned over on my side and began to cry, and speaking to no one in particular... Only because I was alone...

“Peter please help me... It’s so dark in here... Please get me out...”

The darkness closed all around me, and my dreams became haunted by the strange cries of the one I was carrying... I wish this nightmare would just end...

To Be Continued...


	5. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own an original one.

Our universe

I glared back at the woman in front of me that looked so much like my Olivia. There were large differences between the two though... Slamming my fist onto the table in front of me 

I asked her again all the details of what Olivia was going through.

“Tell me again what The Secretary told you! When is this female shifter supposed to be born?”

Alter-Olivia snorted at me.

“Well seeing that she’s two months in and has two months to go still, 

she should be feeling her kick by now. She drinks the bitter Chinese tea our on-site doctor has given her specific instructions to drink twice a day, but she refuses the vitamins and 

pills also given to her.”

I put up a hand to stop her from talking.

“Well if I were a woman, and if I were her, I wouldn’t want a shifter growing inside of me, let alone take those pre-natal pills. Who knows what you people on that side put in them.”

She gave me the strangest look.

“You really think we’d harm our own children in my world? Come on Peter you should know better.”

Suddenly, I could hear Olivia’s voice again, or rather her thoughts. 

‘Peter please help me... You can’t leave me here all alone. I refuse to give birth to this monster, this shape shifter. They have been giving me strange foods; food that they say will 

help this thing grow faster. I don’t want it. I don’t want it.’

I was seeing something now. At first it was only darkness, but then light assaulted my eyes. I was looking through a window at Olivia, and she was wearing a baggy gray dress, 

sitting on the edge of a wall bench. On her feet she had a pair of plain flat black shoes. The circles under her eyes told me she didn’t get much sleep. My eyes 

wandered to her middle. Her petite form made the baby bump all that much bigger. Her eyes held a deep fear in them. A fear that hurt me to see. A female in a white lab coat 

poured a cup of what looked like tea into a small ceramic cup.

“You must drink all of this Olivia. It’s good for you...”

She pushed it away from her.

“I don’t want any more tea. I already told you, I’m sick of the bitterness. You think I want to have this baby? She was created for one purpose and one purpose only, to cross over to 

my world causing chaos and ruining my world...”

I saw the female doctor turn her head towards me.

“Mr. Secretary, could you close the metal door over the window and turn the intercom off? I need to perform a physical...”

I felt myself nodding my head. Now I felt sick to my stomach, I was seeing through the eyes of my father. I don’t know how much time had passed but I heard a buzz and then the 

female doctor’s voice.

“You can open the metal door now. And you can let me out.”

I took a key from my pocket and unlocked the door in front of me. 

The female doctor stepped out; my father’s voice was very impatient.

“So, what did you find?”

The female doctor only narrowed her eyes at me.

“I’m sorry Mr. Secretary, but that information is between mother and doctor. But I can tell you the baby is surprisingly healthy 

considering Olivia hasn’t been eating as much as she should. That’s all I can tell you...”

Everything went dark after that and alter-Olivia came into my line of vision.

“You’ve just seen your Olivia haven’t you? Through The Secretary’s eyes. You can find the prison where your Olivia is being held on our side on Long Island... You wanted me to 

cooperate, well I’m cooperating... Now do we have a deal?”

I couldn’t trust this Olivia; she was devious, and untrustworthy. Reminded me of the old me... Before I realized who I really was... She’d better not be lying to us... I hoped Walter had 

something to see Olivia with... Her life was in danger... 

 

To Be Continued...


	6. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own an original one.

Alter-verse

Things were changing around me more now. A light switch was put into my cell, as with a bed where the wall bench with the hard cushions used to be. Also an intercom was 

installed so that I could call for a doctor if needed. I was watched by ‘my’ doctor constantly every day. Most days I stayed in bed because my feet were so swollen and red it hurt to 

put pressure on them. I was uncomfortable a lot of the time now. I sat on the edge of my bed with the light on and my achy swollen feet soaking in a tub of ice water. My teeth 

were chattering even with the blanket around me. ‘My’ doctor came into my cell and looked me over carefully.

“The swelling in your feet seems to have gone down a little. Is your sciatic nerve bothering you again?”

I nodded my head but ignored it... Drying my feet of with a towel, I looked at a few strands of my hair; it was turning blond again... I set the towel down on the ground and 

concentrated my thoughts on Peter. Maybe he’d hear me this time. ‘Peter please get me out of here. I haven’t seen the light of day in three months! I need you with me! My feet are 

achy and so swollen I can’t get out of bed... Baby’s on my sciatic nerve again... Can you hear me Peter?’

I looked down for a second trying to keep my mind clear, but reality pulled me back when I felt tiny feet kicking me. I rubbed a tired hand over my face. God I was getting close. I 

don’t want any of this... Folding my hands and setting them into my lap, I suddenly began to hear Peter’s voice. ‘It’s alright ‘Livia I’m here. You’re not alone. We’ll get you out of this 

mess... I promise... Just hang in there, Walter’s found a way to ‘see’ you through another window he’s built to see through to the universe you’re in... I know what was done to you 

was not by choice and was wrong, but you have to keep yourself calm. Don’t lose hope; we’re coming to get you... You have my word sweetheart.’ I didn’t hear Peter’s voice after 

that, but it comforted me to know that at least he could hear me now. So there was that special bond between us. We could hear each other’s thoughts between universes. This baby 

took most of my energy away from me. But walking helped ease my mind. I was allowed to leave my cell for short periods of time. But never unescorted. ‘My’ doctor helped me up 

from the edge of my bed and surprisingly, my feet slipped into my flat shoes easily. 

“Time to take a little walk.”

I nodded and did my best to smile. This was the only ‘good’ part of my day that I actually enjoyed. Walking down the halls had recently become a very difficult task for me. With the 

extra weight I was carrying, it made it that much harder to walk. No, I shouldn’t say walk, I most certainly didn’t do that anymore. I waddled now. I felt like a duck. Every day when I 

walked down these halls, I silently cursed The Secretary. I was not surprised to see him rounding a corner. His devious smile never leaving his cruel face. He put on his fake cheerful 

face and grin. Oh, I disliked that with a passion. 

“Ah Olivia my dear. Your up and about I see. My, my, you are getting more beautiful by the day.”

I stood my ground but glared at him when he tried to reach his hand out to touch my swelling stomach. I slapped his hands and kept walking. 

“You sick son of a bitch. You touch me, and you’ll regret it... You stay the hell far away from me, understand?”

I was out of breath by the time I rounded the corner. I had to stop having these little arguments with The Secretary. They always wore me out. ‘My’ doctor only looked at me, with an 

expression as if she understood what I was going through.

“It’s alright Olivia, take your time. We’re in no rush. This is off the record, but I don’t trust The Secretary either. He’s a twisted son of a bitch and while I agree what he’s done to you 

is wrong, I listen to his orders... I’ll help you out as best I can... Now as a surprise, what do you say we go down to the cafeteria and see if Mrs. Clarkson could cook you up a nice 

meal huh?”

Was ‘my’ doctor really on my side? Could I trust her? I wasn’t sure, but the longer this lasted, the more miserable I felt. I had to find a way out of here...

To Be Continued...


	7. Trading Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own an original character.

August 20th, 2010

New York State prison, Long Island, New York

“Adjust the amplitude on the screen son! We’re getting some interference.”

I did exactly what Walter had told me to do. Alter-Olivia could do nothing because her hands were tied together. Once the amplitude was calibrated, the window revealed Olivia in 

her cell on the other side. She was lying in her bed staring blankly at the wall on her side. 

She seems to have gotten quite a bit bigger since the last time I ‘saw’ her. Walter had made the exact window he made to get me. I carefully stepped through, shoving alter-Olivia 

through with me. Olivia saw me and burst into tears. I carefully helped her out of bed with one arm draped around her waist; I shoved alter-Olivia onto the bed, throwing a pocket 

knife on the floor. Her feet were tied too so she couldn’t get to it. I helped Olivia through the portal back to ‘our’ world. I watched as Walter re-calibrated the sequences on the 

window and turned it off. The next thing he did surprised me. With a broken pipe he smashed the window to pieces, and then lit it on fire. 

This prison was old and abandoned... Cops will think some kids broke in... When we got to the car, Astrid was waiting for us inside. I sat in the back with Olivia and helped her put 

her seatbelt on, while Walter sat in the passenger’s seat next to Astrid. Olivia was sitting in the middle while I sat next to her behind Astrid. She seemed out of it and was 

partly shielding her face from the harsh August sun. One hand shielded the sun and the other clung to me. I smoothed the hair out of her face and brushed a gentle kiss against her 

forehead. A pained expression crossed her face and the hand shielding the sun went to her swelling abdomen. She whimpered.

“Peter... Hurts...”

I knew what she was talking about, but not the shifter inside her.

“No sweetheart, they can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe now.”

Olivia only buried her face into my chest and cried. After awhile she put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I tried to ignore the kicking that was coming from Liv’s stomach. 

She woke just as we pulled up to my house. She seemed very confused at first. 

“Walter and I are going to take care of you, just until this shifter is born. You’re staying with us for a little while. I’ll take the couch tonight. You can have my big bed. We want to 

make you as comfortable as possible.”

All throughout dinner, she picked at her food and talked very little.

“Olivia you need to eat something. If not for the baby, at least for you.”

She only stared past me, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. Later, after I’d given her some space to change into some pajamas, I knocked softly, and when I heard a quiet ‘yeah’ I 

opened up the door slightly. Her back was resting against the headboard of my bed, with her knees drawn up against her chest as far as she could get them. She was shaking as if 

she’d just been out in a raging storm. I went over and sat on the edge of my bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck. 

“Don’t leave me Peter. Please don’t leave me!”

Her voice was full of fright. I pulled away from her for a second and looked deep into her eyes. 

“Listen to me ‘Livia, I’ll never leave you. I’d never leave you alone. Now I need you to take a breath and calm down. Now I’m going to have Walter give you something to help you 

sleep. Won’t harm the baby.”

I saw her relax a little and get under the covers. She smiled at me through her tears. Walter knocked and carefully stepped into the room.

“Agent Dunham, it’s so good to finally have you back. Does the shifter in you feel human?”

Liv burst into tears at Walter’s comment. 

“Walter now’s not the best time to be bringing that up. She needs something to help her sleep.”

She shook her head no at Walter and looked at me with panic written all over her face. 

“Walter I think maybe I better give her that. She’s not exactly very fond of you right now.”

Walter nodded his head in understand and quietly stepped out of the room. Olivia looked up at me and finally gave me a somewhat happy smile. But it soon faded.

“Peter you can’t imagine what I’ve been through these past three months. I was so scared of being locked up in that cell. It was dark so much of the time that I didn’t know if it was 

day or night, since there were no windows. I’ve seen what she looks like, the shifter. I had an ultrasound done yesterday. They make you drink tons of water. She has a large head, 

and I just don’t think ten centimeters is going to do it... Twelve or thirteen maybe, but ten? I don’t want to die giving birth to this thing. Maybe it was only the screen that made 

her look out of proportion. Still, I’m scared. She looks human enough though. I just want her out of me so that I can forget this ever happened. The Secretary told me the pain would 

be worse than regular childbirth. But I don’t know what regular childbirth feels like... I’ve never had a baby before... She won’t survive coming into 

this world. Our air is toxic to her.”

I nodded my head and swallowed pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. 

“I think that’s enough talking for tonight. You should get some rest. Just relax, your going to feel a little pinch in your arm.”

I stuck the syringe filled with a mild sedative into her arm. This would help her sleep. I watched as her eyes slowly closed. I waited for a few minutes as her breathing evened out. 

She was exhausted. Walter had been standing outside the room the whole time. I motioned for him to come in. He quietly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to me. 

“Is she asleep Peter?”

I nodded my head yes. I moved another strand of hair out of her eyes and gently brushed another soft kiss against her forehead, not caring that Walter was watching. He knew I 

loved her. We loved each other... 

“She’s been asleep for a few minutes. It’s going to take time for her to adjust to this world again. She told me how she was feeling. She told me she was very scared. The shifter 

she’s carrying, she said that her head is out of proportion with the rest of her body. Hence she has a large head. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen. Definite 

complications. We should keep an eye on her. I’m just glad to have her back.”

Walter had a relieved look on his face. I know he’s glad to have her back. He’d been worried about her too. She’d be alright, it was just going to take some time for her to adjust. 

She’s been through so many changes in the last few months. She seems confused sometimes, but understandable after what’s happened to her. 

 

To Be Continued...


	8. Failure for the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own an original one.

September 20th, 2010 12:35 p.m.

Bishop Residence

Being in the light felt strange to me. Sometimes I wasn’t even sure it was real. The lights were bright and hurt my sensitive eyes. None of my clothes fit me anymore. Peter let me 

borrow one of his baggy t-shirts to wear over a pair of sweat pants he’d also let me borrow. I felt very self-conscious around him. Peter was helping me over to 

the couch when sharp pain ripped through my left side. 

“You alright Liv?”

I nodded my head.

“Yeah, don’t worry I’m used to his. She gets angry with me sometimes.”

The pain seemed to disappear when I sat down. I avoided eye contact with Peter for a moment. He seemed to pick up on that. I had to go to the bathroom all of a sudden. 

“I’ll be right back; I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Peter looked at me suspiciously but nodded his head. I went into the bathroom and barricaded myself in. I stood in front of the sink staring at my reflection. I gripped onto the 

countertop and didn’t let go. I curled my toes to curb the pain. I began to hum to try and drown the pain out. I don’t know how long I was in the bathroom before Peter’s voice came 

through on the other side of the door. 

“Liv, you’ve been in there for almost an hour and a half. I’m coming in.”

By then I’d made myself comfortable on the cool tile floor with towels all around me and I gripped them so hard my hands hurt. 

Peter burst through the door and saw me on the floor. 

“Okay we’re not giving a home birth a try. Let’s get you to the hospital."

But I couldn’t move. Peter took a towel and placed it under my legs and picked me up. Carrying me out into the hallway, Walter came out of the kitchen with a strawberry poptart in 

his hand.

“Is it time son?”

Peter nodded his head and shifted me in his arms.

“Yes I think so Walter. Get in the car, let’s go.”

Peter placed me in the back seat once we got to the car. I was surprised to see that I was in the back seat of my truck. Peter peeled down the road with my sirens blaring. I dug my 

teeth into the seat cushion to stifle a scream. It wasn’t long before we reached the emergency drop-off area at Boston General. Peter never left my side, except for to park my 

truck. He grabbed for my hand and doctor’s began their on-slot of questions.

“How many months are you Agent Dunham?”

I looked up at the doctor hovering over me. Peter answered for me.

“My girlfriend is four months.”

Every doctor surrounding me rushed me to emergency. Then Peter added:

“Trust me, she’s full term.”

When we reached the emergency room, nurses and doctors rushed here and there. I did my best to stay calm. One doctor snapped at a nurse next to him.

“Get somebody from OB down here now!”

Not five minutes passed by and another doctor came into the room.

“How far along is she?”

All the doctors in the room had worried looks on their faces. But one bravely answered.

“28 weeks.”

Peter kissed my hand and held it tight. I winced when I began to feel uncomfortable. The doctor popped out from under the sheet. 

“She’s fully dilated to ten centimeters. Let’s get her up to maternity.”

Walter was in the hallway and followed us into the elevator. When we got to the maternity war, which was on the fourth floor, I was wheeled into a delivery room. I was separated 

from Peter momentarily when I hear him talking to Walter.

“No Walter, its better if you stay out here and wait. We’ll let you know what happens.”

Peter was by my side again instantly just as a couple of nurses helped place my feet onto a pair of stirrups. This was uncomfortable. 

A doctor Elker was helping me through this. I gripped Peter’s hand tightly. 

“Olivia I want you to give me one great big push. There you go! That’s it!”

I felt like my insides were being ripped apart. I saw her face pale in front of me.

“I need someone to help me pull this baby out. You! I need you to help me guide this baby’s head out.”

Doctor Elker was looking at me now. I was doing the best I could. I felt like I’d been pushing for five years. A few uncomfortable moments and a pair of forceps later, I felt the 

pressure finally leave me, I think the shifter was out of me. It was her cry that made it all the more frightening. It sounded... Mechanical... Her head wasn’t as large as I thought it 

was. But she was a strange color. She was a dark orange. Maybe it was our air. It was toxic to her after all. It wasn’t until Doctor Elker asked Peter if he wanted to cut the 

umbilical cord that he spilled the beans. 

“I’m not the father, and she’s not the mother. That baby your holding is part machine...”

The mechanical crying seemed to readjust itself, and not it sounded human. The shifter lived for thirty whole minutes in our world before she shut down. Leaving the other side with 

a failure. A failure to use me as a successful host and incubation and birth of the very first human/mechanical hybrid shape shifter. I knew eventually they’d try again. But they sure 

as hell weren’t using me. It wasn’t until an hour after everything happened that my reaction surfaced. Peter had brought Walter into the room. They’d already taken the 

baby away. The first thing out of Walter’s mouth was:“Don’t you find it curious that my alter-self chose you to carry this shape-shifter?”

I turned away from him and continued to cry. Walter corrected himself before Peter could.

“How insensitive of me Olivia, please forgive me. Peter where have they taken the infant?”

Peter turned his attention from me to Walter.

“I don’t know where they took her Walter, but I’m sure they took her to get an autopsy.”

I turned to Peter with a worried expression on my face.

“Peter they’ll try again. Even if they have to use someone else. I 

think I already have a clue as to who The Secretary is going to use as the carrier.”

Peter’s eyes widened in fear. He knew. 

To Be Continued...


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own an original character Abigail.

September 22nd, 2010

Alter-verse

Secretary of Defense Headquarters

Statue of Liberty

“I have a proposal for you Agent Dunham. Since your counterpart failed to produce a perfectly healthy and normal hybrid, would you be willing to take four months out of your life 

for this small sacrifice?”

If it helped our cause to cross over then I’d do it. This was an opportunity to eliminate the other world. Our counterparts were our own worst enemies. They were trying to destroy 

us, so they had to be removed from the picture completely... I gave The Secretary a confident but sly smile. 

“Of course Mr. Secretary. If this helps our cause to cross over then I gladly accept. This is an opportunity to eliminate the other world. After all, our counterparts are our worst 

enemies. We’re trying to destroy each other. Anything to get back to their world and bring Peter Bishop here. It’ll drive the other me crazy. Only because we’ll have something she 

desperately wants. I have to give you props though, a hybrid member of The First Wave, that is genius. I accept.”

The Secretary only smiled at me, his smile of what he called success. We were moving forward. This was going to work, and we’d get through to the other side. Their world won’t 

know what hit them. Not with the secret weapon I’m going to be carrying. 

The End...


End file.
